Serena Cox
'Early Life' Serena grew up an only child but spent alot of time with her cousin James with whom she looked up too. When he went into wrestling she decided to follow in his footsteps and become one herself 'Wrestling Career' Serena debuted for FCW where she went under Serena Lee. She went under that because she didn't want people knowing who she was related to because she knew that would cause problems with the wrestlers and the Management plus she wanted to go by Serena Lee anyway. Her debut went off without any problems. While in FCW Serena has held the FCW Divas Championship two times and the Queen of FCW Crown 1 time. While in FCW she's only had one really bad rivalry and that was against Lauren Kocianski. It started when Lauren told her that she was too young to be a wrestler and that she was inexperanced. It didn't bother Serena but when Lauren made fun of her cousin that's when the gloves came off and they had a couple of fights. That rivalry ended when Lauren got called up to the main roster and Serena stayed down in FCW longer. Serena made her main roster debut on February 17, 2012 as Smackdown GM Kayla Orton's Assistant where she made a few backstages appearances backstage and even made an appearance out in the ring with Kayla when she was getting on to Daniel Bryan. Backstage when she was confronted by John Laurinaitis and David Otunga she stood her ground and walked off. On the February 20th Edition of Raw she appeared along side Kayla when she was with John Laurinaitis and David Otunga and when Kayla said that any Smackdown Superstar can beat David Otunga Serena begged Kayla to take on Otunga. At first Kayla didn't want her to but somehow convenced her to. Later that night Serena had her first match on Raw against David Otunga and lost. The next night on Smackdown Serena begged for a rematch against David Otunga but Kayla tried to say no at first but Serena told her that she feels guilty for letting her down, the Smackdown roster down, the WWE Universe down and herself down so Kayla made the match. Later that night when she faced Otunga she once again lost to him. Later that night she was in Carrie Wilson's corner along with Kayla when Carrie faced Daniel Bryan in a Champion vs. Champion match. On the February 28th Edition of Raw Serena along with Kayla, Audrey Dunn, Redemption Lawyer/Advisor Ashley Batten and WWE Women's Champion Chelsea Benoit was in CM Punk's corner when he faced off against Daniel Bryan who had Brooke Warner, David Otunga and John Laurinaitis in his corner. Darning the match Serena was seen talking to Ashley about something. After Sheamus forced Bryan back in the ring and David got on the ring apron Serena got up and tried to get him off but he pushed her and she got him off with a Last Call superkick. After she did that John Laurinaitis forced her off the ropes and her and Kayla almost got in a brawl with them. Later on in the back after Kayla got done getting on to Laurinaitis Serena was waiting for her outside his office and when Kayla got out she asked what her and Ashley were talking about earlier and her and Serena walked off with Serena telling her everything. On the March 5th Edition of Raw Serena was out at ringside with Kayla to make sure that John Laurinaitis didn't screw Karla Wilson out of the US Title. After the match which Karla won both Serena and Kayla got in a arguement with Laurinaitis and David Otunga before Kayla had them both thrown out. On the March 9th Edition of Smackdown Serena accompained Kayla for her match against John Laurinaitis. She also kept David Otunga from interfering in the match. When Kane came out both her and Kayla protected Kayla's sister Kendra Bautista from any possible attack on her until Kayla's Husband Randy Orton came out and attacked him. She also celebrated with Kayla as soon as she defeated Laurinaitis. On the March 12th edition of Raw it was announced that Serena would be the team captain for Team Kayla. She was also supposed to team up with Aksana to take on David Otunga and Stacy Laurinaitis but the match changed at the last minute by John Laurinaitis and he made Serena face off against David Otunga and Mark Henry in a handicap match which she lost. After the match she was double teamed by the two until Kofi Kingston and Riley Stephens ran out and Riley checked on her while Kofi dealt with Mark and David but no luck then R-Truth and Kiki Killings came out and Kiki went over to Riley and Serena and Truth tried to deal with them but no luck. On the March 16th edition of Smackdown Serena interfered in the Kofi/Otunga match when she took away David's belt that he was about to use on Kofi. At Wrestlemania her team (Team Kayla) Lost because of Eve. She's been hanging out with Starpower lately (And managing Randy Orton with Kayla) and going after Eve with them and is Rumored to join them sometime soon. Serena showed up on the April 12th Edition of Impact Wrestling (She had her apparances cleared by Redemption) Under the name Serena Storm. She was seen talking to James backstage and James introduced her to Jason Harvey as his cousin. She again showed up at Lock Down in James's corner for the Triple Threat match. After the match which James lost she went to check on him. On the May 7th Edition of Raw Serena teamed up with Kayla to take on Joslin Neidhart and Chelsea in the second round match in the Diva Tag team Championship touriment which her and Kayla lost. After the match they automatically accompained Randy for his tag team match and after Randy RKO'd Sheamus they decided not to do anything to Chelsea. On the May 15th Edition of Smackdown Serena and Kayla teamed up with Chelsea to take on Lira Santiago Carissa Hickenbottom and Brooke Warner and defeated them. On the May 28th Edition of Raw Serena and Kayla (With Randy in their Corner) faced off against Chelsea and Joslin (With Sheamus in their corner) for the WWE Divas Tag Team Championship which Chelsea and Joslin won that match. At Slammiversary on June 10th Serena made another appearance accompainying James to ringside for his match against Crimson. Serena did a good job keeping Serenity away from the ring as James won the match. Afterwards Serena ran and hugged him happily Until Randy came back Serena hasen't been seen on TV and when he did Serena came back as his Valet just like Kayla. 'Personal Life' Serena is an only child but she is the cousin of TNA Superstar James Storm with whom she is extremely close to and has ofter said that he was her main reason for going into wrestling. Serena has three tattoos A Colorful star pattern with Music Notes going down her left hip, A Lower Back Tattoo of a Butterfly and a Flower design, and a simple Pink star on the back of her neck. 'Finishing Moves' *Last Call (Superkick) *Serena's Revenge (Spinning Curcflix toss) *Sharpshooter *Too Bad (Inverted Tornado DDT) 'Wrestlers Managed' *Kayla Orton *James Storm *Randy Orton 'Managers' *Kayla Orton *Randy Orton 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' *2 Time FCW Divas Champion *1 Time Queen Of FCW 'Entrance Music' *Too Bad by Nickelback (Singles Theme 1) *What Do You Take Me For by Pixie Lott (Feat. Pusha T) (Singles Theme 2) *The Change by Evanescence (Singles Theme 3) 'Twitter Account' Serena's Twitter account is @SerenaLeeWWE And she mostly uses it for updates and to answer fan questions on there. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:WWE OC's